1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite spare wheel well for use in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, spare wheel wells are typically placed in the vehicle and secured to the vehicle floor pan. Current spare wheel wells are made of metal and are required to be stamped with several pieces of metal and welded together. The current wheel well is then affixed to the floor pan such as by welding, or the use of mechanical fasteners. The current spare wheel well assemblies are susceptible to corrosion, are noisy, and are relatively difficult to assemble and install in a vehicle.
It would be desirable to provide a wheel well that overcomes many of the deficiencies of the current wheel wells.
A vehicle storage compartment is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,890 to Cooper. The disclosed storage compartment is a tub-shaped container including an outwardly extending flange disposed around the circumference of the open end. The tub-shaped container is adapted to be inserted into the opening in the floor of the vehicle such that a flange rests above the floor of the vehicle adjacent the opening. The tub-shaped container is plastic and may include fiberglass reinforcement. A lid for the container is also provided.
According to the present invention, there is provided a wheel well assembly for connection with a floor pan of a vehicle. The wheel well comprises a floor and at least one sidewall extending upwardly from the floor. The floor and sidewall define a wheel well therein. A post is disposed in the wheel well. The floor, sidewall and post are integrally formed.
A method of securing a vehicle wheel well assembly to a vehicle is also provided. The method comprises providing a vehicle having a floor pan defining an opening therein for receiving a wheel well assembly. An integral vehicle wheel well assembly including a floor, at least one sidewall extending upwardly from the floor and a post extending upwardly from the floor intermediate the sidewall, and a mounting flange is also provided. The integral wheel well assembly is inserted into the opening in the vehicle. The mounting flange is adhesively secured with the vehicle floor pan.